Waterfall of tears
by Bitter Sweet and Harsh
Summary: Katniss and Gale trying to cope with death/illness of loved ones. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

***I don't own any part of The Hunger Games, it belongs entirely to Suzanne Collins***

I rushed into the hospital as fast as I could. "How is she?" I asked. Gale just shook his head. Tears sprung into my eyes. "Poor Hazelle. She didn't deserve this" I mumbled, hoping Gale wouldn't hear me. It would just upset him more. It had been 6 weeks since Hazelle was rushed to the hospital, and her health had been going down ever since.

I looked into Gale's worried eyes. "Hey" I said, forcing a smile to my face. "She's gonna be fine" I said, lacing my fingers through his. He smiled at me a little. But we both knew what was happening. We could fool ourselves all we wanted be we both knew that she wasn't going to be fine.

"Gale, is mummy going to be okay?" Posy asked. Gale lifted her up and held her on his waist. "Of course" he said, trying to sound positive. Posy smiled, completely unaware of what was actually happening. She ran over to Rory and Vick with a beaming smile on her face. "Did you hear that, did you hear that! Mummy's going to be alright!" she exclaimed. Me and Gale exchanged smiles. Maybe Hazelle would be fine.

2 weeks later, Hazelle hadn't gotten worst, but she also hadn't got better. Gale was so nervous the whole time. Although it was kind of uncomfortable at first, I had kind of gotten used to Gale constantly reaching for my hand and squeezing it nervously. I have gotten used to him hugging me and I have gotten used to having to comfort him all the time. I was kind of happy. It had brought us back together as friends, although I'm not sure if I entirely forgive him for killing Prim.

4 more weeks go by. Hazelle is slowly improving, although it almost feels like me and Gale are Rory, Vick and Posy's parents at the moment. I can't deny that me and Gale keep growing closer and closer together as the days go by. But surely that doesn't mean anything, does it?

One night this question keeps me up. I know Peeta still cares for me back in District 12, and it would break his heart if I ran off with Gale. I sigh and roll over. I don't deserve any of them. They should both go off and find another women, one that they deserve. They should leave me out of their lives forever. I sigh. Unfortunately I know that's not going to happen, as proven in the past. Me and Gale are much more suited, but in my mind, Peeta is still the sweet boy I fell in love with at the start. The boy with bread.

I stir all through the night. This question is just sticking in my mind. I have to make a decision, but I don't want to put any of them in pain. But obviously in the process of trying not to hurt one of them, I am hurting both of them. I sighed. I don't deserve them. I toss over a few times, unfortunately waking Gale in the process. He is sleeping in the bed opposite me, but these beds are quite old and rickety, making a lot of noise.

"Catnip?" He asks sleepily. "Go back to sleep Gale" I say. He obeys, rolling over and closing his eyes. A few minutes later his breathing gets deeper and slower, confirming that he is sleeping. I sigh and try to get some rest myself.

The next morning I wake up at the break of dawn, finding that Gale is already awake and eating breakfast. He is reading a letter, tears in his eyes. "Gale what's wrong?" I ask. He comes up and hugs me close. "Peeta died"

***Let me know if I should keep going! Please review!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Thank you for reviewing, please check out my other story, Katniss and Gale's Story***

I just stare at him, shock has completely taken over my face. "Wha-a?" I choked out, my voice trembling. Gale looks at me. "They don't know how it happened. One morning they just found dead. They think that he may of been poisoned." Gale said, holding me tighter. "Sorry Catnip"

Tears slowly began to dribble down my cheeks, but soon after I was sobbing and tears were pouring down like waterfalls, soaking Gale's shirt. He didn't mind. He just kept hugging me. After a while I pulled away. I went up to my bedroom to retrieve something. The pearl Peeta gave me. I clenched my fist around it and put my hand on my heart.

I sighed and flopped onto bed. He was really gone. Tears glazed my eyes again. "He can't be gone" I whispered, looking out the window, seeing the children play in the streets. One, it looked to be about three years old was a spitting image of Peeta. He had blonde curly hair and crystal blue eyes that you could see from here. A single tear ran down my cheek.

I ran down stairs to Gale, one again embracing in his warm arms. I doesn't mean anything like that at all. I just needed someone to hold me together after this. He knew exactly what I needed. Why hugged in silence for a few more minutes before he spoke up. "I'm going to the hospital now. Do you want to come?" Gale asks. I shake my head. As much as I like Hazelle, I need time alone with my thoughts. He nods his head, understanding. "Well, see yah when I see yah" he said, walking out the door. I wave goodbye to him, but after a minute alone, those bad thoughts begin to creep in, and I pray for the moments when Gale gets back.

At bed time I crawl into the bed across from Gale. "Goodnight Catnip" he says, falling asleep in minutes. I fall asleep, but I am soon awoken from a horrifying dream. I look across to Gale. Right now, all I want is to be in Gale's arms. I could slip into be with him and then move in the morning before he woke up. I sigh and get out of my bed and slip into Gale's warm arms. I have a nightmare-less sleep.

When I wake up, I look over to see that Gale is gone. He's already woken up. Crap. I quickly jump out of bed and leap downstairs to explain. Gale is there, eating breakfast. I wait for him to ask what happened. No sound. I sit down, feeling awkward. He gets up. "You coming to the hospital today?" Gale asks. I nod my head. "Sure" I say, going upstairs to get changed. "Kay, I'm ready to go" I said. He nods, walking out the door.

At the hospital, we just quickly go in to see how Hazelle is. She is fine. We stay for a little while longer and then leave. But we don't go home. "Where are we going?" I ask Gale. "You'll see"

He takes me to a forest. He pulls a bow out of his bag. My bow. He gives it to me. "Happy birthday" he said. I looked stunned. Caught up in all the madness I totally forgotten it was my birthday. I smile at him. "Thanks for remembering" I said. He smiled back. "No problem." He said, starting his trek through the woods. I follow him, eager to be hunting again. We stop at a small creek and take cover up a tree, waiting for animals to come by.

After a few minutes a small deer comes by. Three seconds. That's all it takes until my arrow is shot through air and piercing the deers eyes. I smile slightly. "Good shot, Catnip" Gale said. I growl at him a little, but then playfully punch his arm.

After a few hours we head back down to the creek. "What are we doing back here?" I asked. "Swimming" he said, picking me up and throwing me in the water. "Gale!" I screamed. He couldn't stop laughing. I guess I look horrible wet. I sigh and head up to the bank. "Help me" I said, reaching out for his hand. He gave it to me and I pulled him in. I laughed hysterically for the next five minutes. He fell for the oldest trick in the book. We spent the rest of afternoon swimming and the cool creek. It was a nice break. I'm glad Gale brought me out here. Otherwise I would've spent the whole day mourning over Peeta miserably and I wouldn't of even known it was my birthday.

When we get back it is dark. I quickly go upstairs and change into my pyjamas. When I get out Gale is already in bed. I get into my own bed and fall asleep pretty quickly. I was so tired, I had a dreamless night.

When I woke up, once again, Gale was already awake. But Gale wasn't downstairs either. I shrugged. He probably just left early to see Hazelle. I wait a few hours. He still isn't back. Hours go by, and soon it's twilight. Yet, Gale still hasn't returned. I head over to the hospital to check if he's alright. When I reach Hazelle's room I ask where he is. She looked shocked. "He left home for you four hours ago. He should be home be now" Hazelle said. I start to get worried. I quickly rush home and call him. It goes to voice message. I start to freak out. What am I going to do without Gale?

It's midnight and Gale still isn't back. I couldn't sleep, so am sitting around, trying to call him for the fortieth time. I am stressing out here. Tears are streaming down my face. I am praying that he is fine. I've already lost Peeta. I can't lose Gale too. Peeta. Suddenly all my emotions about Peeta that I have been trying to keep inside me come out and I explode into sobs. After a few minutes I pull myself together. I need to be strong here. I just relax and wait for him to get back, no matter how long it takes.

After an hour, the door creeps open, and there Gale is, standing at the door. Completely fine. I run into his arms and hug him tight. Gale looks shocked. "What's this?" He asks, returning the hug. I am breathless. "I was so worried! How could you do that, just leave me for no reason! And your phone had no reception... What the hell were you thinking? But, god I'm glad that you're alive!" I say. I take a breath. "I don't know if I should slap you or kiss you!" I exclaim. Gale answers for me. His lips meet mine for a few short seconds. I pull away. "Something's wrong here" I say. He gives me a quizzical look. "Wrong?" He asks. I slap with the back of my hand and smile. "That's better" I say and kiss him again. He smiles. "C'mon, you better get some sleep. Where you really awake this whole time waiting for me?" He asks and I nod, climbing into bed with him. He raises one eyebrow but doesn't question it. I sleep soundly that night. Soundly in Gale's warm arms.


	3. Chapter 3

***I don't own any part of The Hunger Games, it belongs entirely to Suzanne Collins***

When I awake the next morning, I felt a pang of sadness and guilt. What was I doing with Gale? Am I betraying Peeta? I sit upright, worried. I hear stirring from next to me, and realise that for once Gale isn't already awake. He sits up, smiling slightly. "Morning Catnip" he says though a yawn, stretching his arms out. He goes down stairs to get breakfast.

I sigh and let my head flop back on my pillow. What am I going to do? I get changed slowly and go downstairs. Gale puts something in my hand. Hot chocolate. I haven't had this since I was a tribute. Hot chocolate is highly expensive and you don't see many people from District 12 drinking it. Maybe it's common in District 2. I sigh and drink it all in a few long gulps. Gale comes up to me and lightly kisses me on the lips. I feel like screaming at him, but it's not his fault. After last night, why wouldn't he assume that we could kiss? When he's gone I sadly flop onto a chair. I have to tell Gale that I couldn't do it. I couldn't build a life with him. Not after Peeta. I start crying softly, remembering Peeta. He would hold me the same way Gale did last night.

When Gale returns and sees me sobbing he comes and puts his arm around me, telling me it's alright. He knows why I'm crying. I don't have to explain myself. He sits with me for a few minutes, just holding me in silence. When I've finished my little meltdown I turn to him and whisper "thank you." He smiles in return and carries me upstairs.

He puts me into bed and kisses my cheek, climbing into bed with me. I sigh and sit up. "Gale, we have to talk" I say. He looks at me. "What about?" He asks, also sitting up. I shake my head. "I can't do this. I can't do the happily ever after. Especially not after Peeta's death. I just... I just think... I..." I keep stammering. Gale has this look on his face. As if someone has just crushed his heart and soul. He gets up and walks out of the room. I follow him. "Gale, what are you doing?" I ask, walking after him. He doesn't reply. He storms out the door and into the woods. Gale sits down.

"How could you Katniss?" He yells at me. I feel tears burning up in my eyes. "How could you break my heart like that!" He screams. I bury my head in my knees. "I mean, you come, and you kiss me, and I feel something about it, and then you leave! And this isn't the first time either! But I thought that this time it would work. Because when you kissed my last night, it felt pure, and passionate. And I thought that you actually loved me! But no, of course it wouldn't. Because your Katniss. And now you can get anything you want, do what you want with it and then expect it to just return to you! But guess what Katniss! This time I'm not going to come crawling back so you can play your sick, twisted games on me! Goodbye Katniss. Goodbye forever" He hollers. I start balling my eyes out. Because I know that everything he said is practically true. I don't do it on purpose. But it guess it does happen.

He storms off further into the woods. I run after him. "Don't follow me Katniss" he warns. I break down completely. I start screaming. "I'M SORRY!"


	4. Chapter 4

***Once again, I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, SUZANNE COLLINS DOES! Sorry for late update***

Gale turned around and looked at me, obviously still angry. He comes over to me, who is still in tears. He holds my hands and makes me look him in the eyes. "Katniss. If I come back to you, you have to promise that you won't keep doing this. You have to tell me here and now if you want me in your life." Gale says calmly. I look away slightly. He shakes my hands a little. "Look at me, Katniss, look at me" he says sternly. I turn and look at him, eye-to-eye. "Katniss. Do you want me in your life" he repeats. I sigh and let my gaze drop. Because the truth is, I do want him in my life. But I don't deserve him. He needs to know that.

"Gale..." I start but trail off. He sighs and lets go of me. "Bye Katniss" he says, in a sadder tone this time. "Gale, wait. You can't leave" I plead after him. "I do want you Gale! But I don't deserve you! You can do so much better then me!" I shout. Gale looks at me. "Katniss, don't you see. I love you. You are the only one I would consider sharing a life with. Who cares if I don't get to do the fancy things I would without you. Because with you I am the happiest man on earth." He says.

I sigh. "I'm sorry Gale-" he cuts me off. "I get it. Have fun in your life" he says. I give him a stern look. "You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that I'm sorry I don't have a ring, otherwise my proposal just doesn't seem traditional, but I couldn't afford one on such short notice" I say and he smiles and pulls out a ring. "Katniss Everdeen. Will you marry me?" He asks. I laugh. "I asked first" I say and he hugs me. "I say yes!" He exclaims and I kiss him softly on the lips. He slips the engagement ring onto my finger and smiles. I smile back, knowing that this isn't a mistake.

The next day I wake up excited. I quickly pack my bags. I have to go to District 4 and tell my mother I'm getting married to Gale. At first I was considering not telling her, but Gale told me I had to, considering she was my mother and all. But the surprise is on me, because when I go to leave I find her at my doorstep. I tell her the news and she hugs me, telling me how happy she is.

That afternoon I go shopping for a wedding dress with my mother and Hazelle, who is now well enough to leave the house. Long dress or short dress, pearl white or off white. I spend the whole afternoon trying in dress and twirling around for mother and Hazelle to see. It's twilight when we leave back for home. Gale didn't want us to have a really traditional wedding. He wanted it to be more special, but with a few traditions mixed in.

In six weeks we have really gotten a lot accomplished. The wedding is on next Friday, but we are ready. I have my dress picked out already. It is a long, strapless, snow-white dress that is body-hugging up the top, but loose down the bottom. I am really nervous about the wedding. I have to be, I feel sick with worry.

This morning I lay down on the bed and just relax for the next hour. I never do this sort of thing, but I'm feeling really sick today. "Hey Gale, I'm going to the doctor" I said, walking out the door. "Okay. See you when you get back" Gale says, not really paying attention. I roll my eyes and head to the doctors.

When I get back I'm even more worried. What is Gale going to say? "Gale, can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask and he nods, walking over to me. "What's on your mind?" He asks and I sigh. "Well, it's complicated. I don't know how to say this, so I'm going to say it directly" I say and take a breath. "Gale... I'm pregnant"


	5. Important note

**Yes, I am still writing, I just have a serious case of writers block. I can't think of anything to write! Hopefully I can post the next chapter soon!**


End file.
